


What if it is a date?

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Dates, It's cheesy and cute and fluffy, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Kara has been stood up and Lena comes and saves her from embarrassment and they have the best non-planned date ever.Based by a prompt on Tumblr.





	What if it is a date?

Kara’s right hand starts to tap nervously on the table. Her eyes are strained towards the door of the restaurant. The back of her neck starts to ache due to keeping her head in the same position and her eyes blur with the intensity of her stare. She has lost count of how many times the waitress had approached her and how many times she said ‘not yet’. She doesn’t know how many times she glances at her wristwatch and how many more she will until he appears. She tries to do it a little bit more subtly as to not keep everyone’s attention on her more than she already had.

Living in Midvale, a small town, meant that everyone knew each other and sadly everyone was stuck in the same routine, same friendships and relationships. It’s near impossible to have a secret and to keep it. And it’s near impossible to hang out in a place that everyone frequents without being noticed. So it doesn’t help her situation that she’s in the hot spot of the town and most of all that everyone knows about her failed relationship with the town’s player.

She’s only there because she’s trying to save it, or at least what’s left of the pretty and sweet boy she once knew and not this drunk-ass douche she has been dating for the last couple of years. As the minutes go by she knows it’s pointless that she’s even trying. How can someone save something that doesn’t need saving? Kara makes up her mind about it, she’s not going to get back with him since he won’t even show his face.

When she entered the restaurant almost everyone had stopped their conversations and their eating just to look at her. She sat at their usual table in the far corner next to the window with her fake smile plastered on her face and even now after half an hour she still is.

Ever since Kara met Mike, the boy had always complained about his own lack of punctuality and so he tended to be late or he from time to time would never show up at all. Kara hopes for the former right now.

She keeps her sarcastic smile even when the murmurs and curious glances start. They knew she always had a sunny disposition about her and on her view on life, but even the happiest person could lose their mind waiting for the inevitable to happen and have a breakdown.

They’re all waiting for it to happen; they’re waiting for Kara to snap.

The waitress comes once again and she asks if she’s ready to order something, this time she has her own frustrated glance since every time she asked the blonde it was answers like ‘not yet and ask me later’ that she missed on a couple of tables and that meant tips.

Kara bits the inner part of her cheek, she glances at her watch one more time, she realizes she has already run out of excuses and the almost an hour lateness of her ex is a sign of him no showing up. Kara nods her head no to the waitress and for the first time the waitress smiles apologetically at her and goes to other tables.

The blonde almost laughs in frustration. Her sister, her friends, hell even Eliza have repeatedly said that they didn’t like Mike. Most times they pointed out how he didn’t deserve her and how sleazy and a big douche he was becoming since he was appointed the captain of the football team (which was freshman year).

Thankfully, Kara believes them now. She knows she deserves better. She deserves someone who can love her for who she is and someone who can receive all the love Kara can give (which is a lot).

She sighs.

She has been humiliated enough and she knows she will be more if she stays for another while. She sees the waitress talking to the manager and pointing out towards her direction and she thinks that maybe they were going to throw her out until the chair in front of her moves and a tall figure takes a seat in it, sporting a large and perfect smile.

A girl is the newcomer, a girl that Kara hasn’t seen in her life but she’s not complaining. Not when green and sweet eyes stare at her, a bone structure made by the gods themselves show the perfect features, lips that look so soft and kissable and-

“Sorry it took me so long,” The girl exclaims while signaling forward to the surprised waitress, letting her know that they were ready to take their orders. “I’m still finding my way through this town and my sense of direction has failed me once again.” Her voice is loud enough to make the stunned people around them turn and look at them and finally accept that the blonde has more game than they thought seeing as she should be gloating by who she has in front of her.

It’s not every day that they see runway models in their town and certainly not one of their own dating one.

That’s what everybody is thinking, including Kara.

Almost everyone accepts without a doubt her excuse and turn to their respective conversations, but the ones that remain are friends of Mike who conveniently watch the whole interaction.

Kara lets a smile cross her lips briefly, even if she feels a little bit confused as to the other girl’s antics.

“I’m Lena,” The girl whispers and pretends to greet her with a kiss on both of her cheeks. “Go with it okay? Whoever that didn’t bother to show up is a dick.”

The old Kara would have said no, that Mike is just late.

But new Kara, this Kara that doesn’t make the same mistakes twice nods and smiles towards Lena and the future Kara, the future Kara though is thanking the higher powers out there for Lena.

The waitress makes her appearance and Lena takes the menu to look at it. “So what’s good here?” She asks, and the waitress stumbles up on her words. “I-everything. I don’t know maybe Kara could tell you.”

Lena seems to make a mental note on her head when she hears her name and confident on her power of acting she smiles flirtingly at the blonde. “So Kara,” She swirls the K when she says her name, and Kara from now on only wants everyone to say it the way the brunette does. “What do you recommend?”

“The grilled burger is pretty good,” Kara’s voice wavers but still it has this sort of symphony that makes Lena shiver and greet her with a bigger smile.

“Great, I will take that. Thank you.”

“I will have the same, thanks.”

After the waitress takes their orders and hurries down towards the kitchen, they look at each other awkwardly until Lena talks.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped. I passed by before when I was running to the grocery store and I saw you seating here and when I passed again and saw you that you were still alone, well I wanted to help you.”

Kara lips turn upwards without her consent at the cute rambling of the girl. “What if I was in the middle of a date?” Lena panics and searches for the so call date around but when she doesn’t see someone coming to beat her up for her mistake and sees Kara holding a laugh she rolls her eyes naturally at the blonde.

“Sorry, that was a joke,” The blonde reassures her. “Thank you for saving the probably most embarrassing moment ever. You’re very sweet.”

“I do what I can.” Lena shrugs and Kara keeps on smiling at her.

“So, you do this very often?” Kara asks and Lena frowns at the question. “I mean do you go around and save all damsels in distress like some kind of hero?”

“Only the cute ones and you’re definitely beautiful,” The brunette says confidently and Kara blushes and shakes her head. Kara is not the type of girl who gets surprised very easily or gets compliments quite often (she was always the one giving them though), but with Lena it all comes naturally. She gets surprised and she believes she’s cute enough for Lena to be talking to her. Being with Mike has made her insecure and so hearing from someone new that she’s beautiful well it’s so wonderful and refreshing to hear.

“Lena, I’m really grateful for what you’re doing but I’m pretty sure you have something better to do or someone better to be with.” Kara blurts out when the conversation dies down and a comfortable silence comes between them.

“I don’t,” Lena declares and Kara can see how uncomfortable she is by saying that. “I’m new here and I don’t know anyone. I’m nervous to start over, it’s so…”

“Small and scary?” Kara finishes for her and Lena nods and adds quickly. “I mean it’s not that bad, but I feel so out of place. By what my brother tells me, everyone knows everybody and everybody has their own inner circles and their own opinions and I’m just you know, the new girl and also a-” She obviously is not comfortable sharing her own last name yet but something in Kara exudes the type of girl who won’t judge her by her last name. “And also a Luthor.”

Kara doesn’t know what comes over her when she places her hand atop of Lena’s hand that rest on the table but when she feels Lena relax with her touch she knows she didn’t made the wrong move. “I know how scary it can get but the novelty of an outsider will wear off until the next one comes. And well I know how you want to make a name of yourself outside your family. I don’t care about your last name but I do care about getting to know you, Lena. If you let me.”

“I want that too.” Lena grins gratefully and turns her palm and squeezes Kara’s hand before she releases it when the waitress comes with their dishes.

The first bite of her burger makes Lena moan quite obscenely which in turn makes Kara choke with her own.

Shy glances and a couple of laughs later they eat and keep talking.

“Tell me something you wouldn’t say it out loud?” Lena asks interested and Kara really has to check if she was trying to get to know her or if it was just for the sake of conversation.

“Mike, he’s my ex-boyfriend the one that I was going to meet up today, he and I…I think we just don’t work anymore and honestly I don’t think we ever did. He is that friend since childhood that you start dating because everyone wants you to and you owe it to everyone because it customary for the captain of the football team to date the head cheerleader and all that.” Kara tells the story with an air of frustration for all the things she didn’t do and for the things she did. “I mean we were fine but then my parents died and everything changed.”

“And he started to walk on eggshells around you, he started to blow your temper off because he didn’t know if it was something he said or just the ‘grief’ talking right?”

“Yeah,” Kara blinks and stares at the brunette in awe because she finally found someone who understood. “Have you-How do you know?”

“Her name was Veronica,” Lena prods for a bad reaction when she says _her name_ but when she finds none; she mentally smiles and relaxes knowing that her new friend didn’t object to her preferences, so she continues. “She and I dated for two years until she found out that I was adopted and that I wasn’t a ‘real Luthor’ and after that everything changed. She became someone who I didn’t know and it was just hard to communicate and she stayed with me out of obligation and I stayed with her because I didn’t know how to handle a new normal.”

“That’s awful. I know everything changed when I was adopted by the Danvers, I was little but I always had Mike by my side until I didn’t. Can I ask how did you-” Kara starts awkwardly but fortunately for her, Lena understands. She’s asking about how Lena seems fine after all the ordeal she went through.

“We just moved here.”

“Did it work?”

“I honestly don’t know yet, but it seems good so far.” Lena gives her a hopeful smile, one that Kara returns. “I hope it stays that way.”

“I have a feeling that it will.”

They return to their meal and talk about simple things through all of it. It seems so effortless and comfortable for both of them to go back and forth with different topics and little tidbits of their lives through dinner, so time passes them by.

It’s not until they decide for a dessert that the first interruption occurs. Lena is telling her about her first job as an endurance horse teacher when Kara’s phone rings and Mike’s id appears on the screen. Kara screens the phone call without glancing at it twice, her whole attention is on Lena.

She’s transfixed on Lena.

“-and then Lex fell-“ The phone continues to vibrate and ring a couple more times and Lena is forced to stop. “Do you want to answer that? Is fine, I don’t mind, he seems very persistent.” Lena says motioning towards Kara’s phone.

“If I don’t he will continue, I’m so sorry.” Kara then picks up the call, she only hears Kara’s responses but it’s enough to have enough context. _“What?”_

_“No, Mike is over_.” She declares with such conviction that makes Lena smile encouragingly at her. _“I don’t have time for this, get over it.” _

_“Why do you care?” _

_“What does it matter if I’m bi, it’s none of your business,” _Kara discloses and looks elsewhere instead of Lena. Ridiculously enough she thinks with that Lena would see her differently and even if she wanted her to see her that way, she didn’t want to put pressure on this newfound friendship. If Kara had seen her face she would’ve have noticed the surprise and contentment that settles on the brunette’s face after that confession.

_“What if it is a date?” _Kara speaks and this time she turns to see Lena and thank god she did because Lena is smirking and nodding her head at her. Kara mutes the phone and raises her eyebrow in question. “Tell him this is a date, if you want it to be.”

Kara gives her a sweet smile and finishes the phone call. _“You know what Mike, yeah this is a date and I’m being rude so I’ll talk to you later or maybe never. Take care.”_

Lena lets out a laugh at how diplomatic Kara sounded and the blonde follows, feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and it has been happening more and more since Lena took upon herself to save her.

Kara doesn’t even notice that Lena has already paid for their dinner and Lena’s outstretched hand when she finally settles down. Kara takes promptly Lena’s hand and the brunette takes them outside. The late hour surprises Kara, seeing as she didn’t even noticed how late it was and how much time has passed since they started their unexpected but best date ever.

They come into some sort of standstill outside of Lena’s car where they don’t want to leave yet but they want the last part of a date to happen.

Kara, who’s slightly taller than her, now that Lena could actually see her fully, glances down at her with the same shyness painted on her face, and a faint blush covers her cheeks. “Do you want to go out on another date with me?” Lena finally blurts out, making Kara blink a few times and finally nods happily at her.

Kara leans fully towards her and kisses her, effectively saying yes at the second date. “I definitely want to go on another date with you Lena.”

Lena is the one to initiate a kiss this time, a kiss that last longer and it makes their hearts happy.

They part ways with hopes of seeing each other at school the following Monday and plans for their date for the next week, and that was just the beginning of everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Trying a new and simple style of short one shots. 
> 
> I want to address something really quick, for those who read my fic the Added Bonus of Loving Her and are wondering why it was deleted it's because it was reported as copyright infringement *and abuse 🤷♀️ 
> 
> Just wanted to say how happy every comment, kudos and subscriptions made me. I hope you liked this one and future installments.


End file.
